A ilusão é sua melhor amiga
by Lucy Leeches
Summary: O que é melhor: cegar-se para a verdade e sorrir para uma falsa felicidade ou tentar vivenciar felicidade no meio da dolorosa verdade? Ela se pergunta todo dia se a primeira opção foi a melhor escolha.


**A ilusão é sua melhor amiga**

Naruto não me pertence.

Capa feita por nami86, pega no deviantart.

Ela andava devagar, sentindo, absorvendo a essência daquela mansão. Era seu teto, seu lugar. Cada porta daquele imenso corredor abafava uma história. Algumas tão tristes que ela chegava a sorrir, como se não acreditasse na crueldade humana. Sinceramente, se não a tivesse presenciado, ela não acreditaria.

* * *

Sim, ela chegara a esse ponto. Noites sem dormir, realizando missões ou fazendo horas e horas extras no hospital, já que, segundo ela, "tudo está bem!"... Durante anos treinando desculpas e sorrisos, matando-se de trabalho. Morrendo fisicamente seria uma melhor colocação, se bem pensarmos, não acha? Acredita que a chamaram de ambiciosa? Ah, eles acharam que ela usaria todo aquele dinheiro para se mandar para alguma vila com fontes termais, conquistando uma bela posição social. Ela riria se soubesse desses boatos! Mas, bem, não conte para ela, ok?

Eles nem desconfiavam de seu antigo plano, seu desejo mais secreto e, convenhamos, um pouco doentio. Talvez eles nunca chegaram a suspeitar que sua psicopatia era tanta! "Oh, não é uma doença. O amor é tão lindo para ser chamado de doença! Sim, ele me afundou, me mudou, machucou e, admito, me matou. Mas não estou doente. Apenas amo. Não é lindo?" Ah, esse foi um de seus monólogos com o espelho. Aquelas coisas que pensamos ao analisarmos nosso rosto e não nos reconhecermos, você sabe como é!

- Sra. Haruno, é muito dinheiro! Aquele lugar não vale metade disso tudo! – Sim, ela sabe disso, Sr. Velho com Cheiro de Incenso!

- Caso eu oferecesse menos do que isso, os senhores jamais cogitariam a hipótese de ideia de aceitar a proposta que lhes faço. – Ela disse firme, mas com um suave sorriso nos lábios pintados de vermelho. Um pouco de maquiagem ajuda a esconder as imperfeições que começaram a aparecer com os trinta e poucos anos.

Aqueles senhores – com cheiro de incenso – estavam sentados, fitando os olhos esmeraldas daquela "garota". Eles viam em sua frente uma mulher que um dia perdera seu primeiro amor e que perdera seu melhor amigo, seu porto seguro, a esperança de Konoha, que os desapontou apenas com sua morte. Pobre mulher, sim, ela é uma mulher, porém atormentada por fantasmas e fantasias ainda tão infantis... Então, por que negar um pedido singelo – e com lucro! – de uma garota desamparada, que não quer nada mais do que viver nas sombras de sonhos?

- Tudo bem, Sra. Haruno. Consideramos seu pedido válido. Quando será a mudança?

Por um segundo o coração dela deu uma parada, assim, bem rápida, mas ela sonhou tanto durante esse intervalo, ah, como ela sonhou! Ela estaria ali, sentada na varanda, com seu belo kimono, sim, aquele com o bordado do Clã Uchiha, tomando um chá, observando as folhas voando, quando ele chegaria, suado e todo cortado de alguma missão, e sem ouvir um pedido ela o curaria, enquanto descansava sua cabeça de fios rosa sobre o ombro do homem que ela ama. Todo esse filme, que ela nunca cansava de assistir quando fechava os olhos, em uma batida perdida por um músculo que se contrai involuntariamente.

- Mudo-me amanhã.

Eles arquearam as sobrancelhas. Como podia essa ingênua ter tanta certeza de que teria seu pedido atendido? Como ousara se preparar tão previamente para isso?

Oh, mal sabem eles que tudo já estava arrumado há uns 3 anos... Mas, enfim...

Ela se levanta... Impressão minha ou suas pernas tremem? Consegue ver? Não? Bom, acho que foi impressão... Continuando: ela sai da sala com a cabeça erguida. Conseguiu, legalmente, o que queria. A vila Uchiha é sua, pequena Sakura.

"Qual será a reação dele quando voltar?".

Ah, só para esclarecermos, ela não é tão sonhadora a ponto de achar que ele voltará caindo de amores por ela – bem, na verdade ela é, afinal, lá no fundo todo mundo crê em alguma causa impossível, não? -, mas ela sabe que ele ainda precisa cumprir um de seus objetivos de vida: reviver o clã Uchiha. Até a minha ultima aula de biologia fora me dito que é necessário um óvulo para isso e, olha só, ela tem! Vários! Bom, não por tanto tempo, mas ela tem certeza que ele logo voltará! Ele deve ter ido se excluir por um tempo após a morte de Naruto, mas ele voltará!

* * *

- Pobre, Sakura... Soube que ela comprou a Vila Uchiha e se demitiu do hospital?

- Sim, Hinata. Acredito que ela deve ficar trancada o dia todo lá, chorando. Super a cara dela!

- Não diga assim, Ino-chan! Até você acreditou que ela estava melhor!

Sente isso, Ino? Este é o peso da ignorância. Você a chamava de melhor amiga, você dizia que a amava e que a ajudaria com qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu nem perceber que a sanidade dissipava da mente de Sakura cada vez mais, não é? Horrível isso, não acha?

Balanço minha cabeça em negação para você Ino. Enquanto estava ocupada tentando arranjar um cara rico qualquer para manter seu "padrão de vida", sua "melhor amiga" morria. Sim, enquanto você sorria. Cada sorriso seu, cada lágrima, cada gesto, frase, ação... Tudo parece tão egoísta, não? Pois foi.

E Hinata? Talvez ela tenha notado algo, mas ela também estava quebrada. A morte de Naruto levou um pedaço de todos. Todos. Mas para a garota dos olhos perolados aquilo machucou mais, sim, bem mais. Sentia-se perdida cada vez que acordava. Ela jamais o verá novamente. Ao menos disse "Eu te amo". Mas, agora que ela pensa, como infernos foi capaz de acreditar na recuperação de Sakura? Sakura perdera seu melhor amigo. Sakura perdera seu amor. De uma vez.

* * *

Oh, olhe às horas! Passou-se seis meses. Como o tempo voa, não acha?

Hmm, sente esse cheiro? Parece... Chá! Alguma coisa com canela. Sim, voltemos à Sakura!

Seus cabelos estão longos, sedosos, brilhantes e tão perfumados! Bom, eles estão assim todos os dias, afinal, não sabemos quando Sasuke-kun voltará e ela não pode estar horrível quando isso acontecer.

Oh, a esperança. Ela definha o homem, não acha? Todos os dias, das 8h as 10h, depois das 16h as 18h ela fica nessa varanda, com seu kimono e seu chá. Todos os dias, fechando os olhos e alimentando fantasmas que sussurram em sua mente: "Uchiha Sakura". E ela se arrepia toda quando eles o fazem.

Vou lhe contar um segredo: às vezes, quando ela está no quarto durante as noites, ela escuta passos. E ela sai correndo escada abaixo, pronta para encontrar Sasuke e pular em seus braços. Mas, bom, ela ainda não o encontrara. Algumas noites ela sente alguém roçando sua pele, de leve, sendo sincera, não por delicadeza, mas por dó. Como se tivesse um sorriso debochado na cara, estupefato com a imaginação dessa mulher.

Ah, antes que me esqueça: outro dia, enquanto lavava as xícaras e o bule usados no chão da tarde, na ampla cozinha de futura sogra, ela o viu! Sim, Sasuke passara pela porta da cozinha! Ele vagava pelo corredor, com uma expressão que ela não soube identificar. Seu coração vibrou de alegria, sim, ele voltara! Então, ela o seguiu, tentando, em vão, dizer o nome daquele homem. Ela sentiu o suor começando a escorrer, borboletas no estômago, um alívio, um medo, uma alegria. Tudo!

Ele estava do mesmo modo que ela se lembrava de ter visto da ultima vez. Parecia até que ele não havia envelhecido! Como é possível?

Ele estava parado, na porta dos fundos, onde, em algum lugar daquele amplo quintal, estão enterrados alguns Uchihas. Ela lembra de ter ido lá logo que se mudou, mas não lembra de mais nada após chegar perto das lápides. Ela estava muita cansada aquele dia, acabara esquecendo-se.

Ah, voltando a Sasuke: ele trajava um kimono preto, com o símbolo do clã bordado na frente, tinha algumas bandagens em sua cabeça e parecia tão pálido...

Ele sorriu, mas, não parecia felicidade... Ele parecia, triste, mas tinha um traço de um sorriso nos lábios finos.

* * *

- Ino-chan, ela não se lembra... Eu perguntei à ela sobre... Isso... E ela se desligou. Ela... Travou, fechou os olhos, com a mão acima do coração e voltou a um assunto anterior, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bom, todos suspeitavam disso. A verdade machucou, mas não há nada para se fazer.

- Deixe-a, Hinata. Deixe-a com os fantasmas do passado. A ilusão é a melhor amiga dela...

* * *

Então, ele abriu a porta e um vento gélido entrou, fazendo Sakura sentir sua pele se arrepiar. Ele se virou para trás e esticou um braço.

"Ele quer que eu pegue sua mão?"

Ah, esse foi o sorriso mais verdadeiro que alguém tão insano como ela poderia dar. Sério, se você tivesse visto, teria uma lágrima nos olhos. Ah, a decepção...

Rapidamente ele levou o braço para perto do corpo. Ela se decepcionou, mas entendeu que era para segui-lo. Ele foi na frente, com todo aquele porte imponente de um Uchiha. Ela seguia atrás, com um vermelhinho nas bochechas e o coração batendo rápido.

Ele parou em frente uma lápide, virou-se para ela e abriu os braços. Ele queria um abraço. Ela caminhou lentamente, ofegante e sorrindo para os braços do homem que ama. Chegou tão perto que podia sentir que o coração ia explodir. Estava a milímetros dele. Ela fechou seus olhos e deixou-se entregar para seu maior sonho. Sim, sonho. Tão... Gélido. Parece... Pedra.

Era isso que ela abraçava. Uma pedra gélida, como o coração de Sasuke, como a lápide com o nome deste.

Um fio de sanidade atravessou sua mente. Ele está morto. Está morto há anos. Morreu com Naruto, os dois, lado a lado, tentando salvar todos naquela maldita guerra.

"Hey, vocês esqueceram de mim..."

Ela abraça apertado aquela pedra gravada. O sobrenome que ela nunca terá. O nome do homem que ela nunca terá. Ela nunca terá nada.

E assim, com as lágrimas manchando sua visão, ela volta para a casa, abre o guarda-roupa antigo que ainda tem o cheiro dele.

Ela abraça as memórias, agarra o passado e apaga o presente.

Ela esquece.

Ela deleta a morte de Uchiha Sasuke, mas, não se preocupe, amanhã um pouco após o chá da tarde, após segui-lo, ela descobrirá que ele está morto.

De novo e de novo e de novo.

* * *

Paciência a sua se chegou até aqui, hein?

Obrigada pela a leitura, espero que tenha gostado.

Beijos,

**Lucy Leeches.**


End file.
